Wager based gaming such as poker, roulette, slots and bingo are old and well-known. In recent years, many variations to these games have been developed in order to make the games more interesting and exciting for players.
Most casinos now offer a multitude of different games. For example, a casino might have hundreds or thousands of gaming machines. Many of those gaming machines may be configured to present video slot games. While the basic form of these games is the same, they may have various specific themes or include specific features to distinguish them from other games and make them interesting to as many players as possible.
However, a need still exists to make gaming more exciting to players. For example, many casinos have a player loyalty club by which the casino monitors the play of their club patrons. This allows the casino to award rewards to club patrons for high levels of gaming. For example, a patron who wagers high amounts in a month might be awarded club points which the patron may redeem for a mug, a jacket or the like.
These player tracking systems, however, have various drawbacks. One drawback is that players who do not wish to become members of the club may not have the ability to receive any club awards. In addition, such clubs generally only award players for high levels of game play and require the patrons to travel to a club booth in order to receive their awards. These types of awards are thus very limiting, and may exclude players that do not visit casinos frequently.